Lindsay's Job Interview
by therealitygirl
Summary: Lindsay's parents wants her to inherit after them. Okay bad summary but please read the story. Part One completed part two left to go. Should the rating be K ? What about genra 2: Drama or Family? I'm okay with flaming but not too much. Enjoy!


**Lindsay's Job Interview**

**Part One**

"Yes, yes…I know, right?" The high-pitched voice of the receptionist rang through Lindsay's ears as she waited on the off-white chair, watching the receptionist impatiently.

Senior year was finally over, and unfortunately, her parents expected her to get a well payment job besides modeling. Lindsay hadn't really understood when her parents explained to her 'the importance of a good career'. In fact she could not recall understanding anything in the conversation with her parents that had taken place last night:

FLASHBACK

"_Lindsay, sweetheart, I want to talk to you. Please sit down." My father called to me as I passed the dining hall. He gestured towards an empty seat beside him. I hesitantly sat down, wondering what I could have done._

_My father was a business man and owned more than fifty offices all across Canada. Our company was a best seller and well paid office. My dad only wanted the best of workers to step foot into working for him._

_His business ran smoothly every time and day. But to make sure nothing was off in any of his offices, Daddy would travel across provinces to inspect them. That meant Paula, my sister, and I would be left with our hired nanny to take care of us. She was very friendly and patient, but could be somewhat over cheerful. Nothing really depressed her, even if we were to go to a funeral._

_My parents really did not want us to stay in our big mansion by ourselves so they still had Ms. Darling take care of us even if we were young adults. I knew she and Paula was the closet family I would ever get. Sometimes I would wonder how it felt to have a real family. I had heard stories that real families would sit together in dinner and randomly talk. I had tried that with Paula…we ended up making dinner plans for tomorrow. On top of that some days I would get lonely, although I really did not see the purpose since my modeling career was well on its way._

_But today, just today, my dad was finally here and not at work, ready to talk to me. I felt happy about this, not really caring if I was in trouble or not. _

_Suddenly I heard the sound of heels and look up to see my mom leaning against the entrance to the dining hall. She wasn't frowning or anything; expect she looked a little tired. She had also taken the night off to talk to me! I smiled as she sat down on the other seat beside my dad, noticing that she had taken my advice on wearing the red suit she got last Christmas. It really did look good on her._

_My dad placed his arm around her and they both leaned in for a kiss. I turned my head away, averting my gaze towards the cupboards. But I was not embarrassed; I thought it was sweet that they still found time for each other. That was the thing about love. Love, I thought back to when I first discovered Taylor…oops Tyler. Although I might forget his name, I cannot forget the fact that I had fallen for him. It had been a year and a half since I last saw him; since I last saw anyone from Total Drama Island. _

_I felt something brush my hand and turned my gaze back to my parents, noticing my mother had put her hand on top of mines. _

_My mother was a business women and a part time fashion designer. She loved to design anything and had a knack for organization as well. Like my dad, she also took care of our nearest factory, a thirty minute drive away._

_Seeing my parents and me sitting together, I felt like a family. If only Paula was here, except she was at a rehearsal. The only time my whole family was actually together was in the summer in every three years, going on a new resort._

"_Now darling, what we wanted to talk to you about…" My dad began, but his voice trailed off._

"…_was about getting a job." My mom finished with an uncertain glance towards me. What job? I thought modeling was my job._

"_Look we are proud that you entered Total Drama Island and stayed for Total Drama Action, but it's been a year, honey. Aren't you going to apply for something? College is coming up." My dad explained, reminding me about the school years after high school. Then my mom took over. _

"_I know you like modeling, but we want you to take over the business when we can't so…" _

"_So you want me to be a business woman?" I asked, completely puzzled. What were they talking about? My parents nodded, looking relieved._

_Suddenly a chuckle erupted from my throat. Then I giggled softly. Before I knew it I was laughing myself to tears. My parents only look confused, probably thinking what was so funny._

"_You're kidding right?" I managed to ask once my laughter died down._

"_No we are not!" Daddy's voice rose, and I knew he was not happy._

"_We want you to be successful and get a good career, not one that involves you posing for a camera. I mean, can't you and your sister do anything right?" I was absolutely shocked. Daddy never talked to me like that. _

_My mom rested her hand on his arm and spoke in a soothing voice. "Johnny, perhaps you should go cool down outside." _

_Dad's breathing became hard and his eyes still flamed, but he knew it was best not to mess with my mom. Standing up, he stormed away and jerked open the front door, going out in the cool air._

"_Look sweetie, your father means well. He just wants to see his own daughter taking over the family business. Every parent wants that." She then stood up and strokes my hair. "Please give it some thought." _

"_But mom…" I whined. I never meant to upset Daddy; it was just that I never knew he had high expectations for me. I don't even know if I could meet his expectations._

_My mother eyes seemed to turn red a little and then I shut my mouth. "No buts I want to see you go tomorrow to the nearest business store and I want you to have an interview. If you don't, no more modeling ever, got it?" She asked me, blue eyes enraged. I nodded meekly, fear taking over. That is why no one messed with my mother._

"_Good, now I need to check on your father." She left the dining room, leaving me in utter silence. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't really into the business category and I wasn't all that good. Why didn't my dad let me do whatever I want?  
_

END OF FLASHBACK

Lindsay couldn't really answer the question. Her dad always seemed so fair to her, spoiled her greatly, and gave her freedom…except for now. She just couldn't understand why though. Perhaps her mom was right; perhaps it was true that all parents wanted their child to inherit after them.

The "threat" that her mom gave her last night had led her to the first business store she could think of. She glanced around the store. It was a place where you would help people who were sad, hurt or desperate. Like an advice column only taking place in a store. Lindsay had picked it only because the job hired well and looked so easy.

The two shelves around her stood tall, seeming to hold almost every advice book ever made. The front desk was across from where she sat and circled around the chatting receptionist on the phone. There was a door and a long hallway. But the door was lock and the receptionist told her that she would get in when the boss would call her name from the computer.

Lindsay's impatience soon turned into boredom. She did not bring anything with her to the past the time for she did not know it would be such a long wait. That had also made her mad. There was nobody there except her waiting!

Lindsay stood up and walked toward a shelf, grabbing the first book. The title read 'Peer Pressure and You'. Lindsay glanced at the receptionist, who was too intrigued in her conversation to notice. Lindsay opened to the first page of the hard cover and started reading:

_Chapter One: What it is_

_Do you feel like you've been forced to do something without even a voice of your own opinion? Has the world been collecting things at you? Are your friends taking advantage of this opportunity? Well if so, you are probably suffering from peer pressure. Peer pressure mostly happens as you grow older. Your mind feels stress –_

"Miss Lindsay? He's ready to see you." The receptionist still had the phone in her hand, but finally noticed Lindsay sitting there. Lindsay snapped shut the book, mentally thanking the women. Her head ached from reading the book.

She set it back into the shelf and followed the receptionist towards the door. It was already opened and was waiting for Lindsay to step in for her interview. Suddenly Lindsay did not feel so great anymore. A knew emotion was emerging inside of her as she tried to recall what it was. Her heart started pounding and her stomach summer-salted inside. Her feet felt like they were glued to the spot…

_I can't…, _a tiny voice whispered quietly, _I can't believe I'm admitting this but I think I'm nervous._

__________________________________________________________________

**So what does everybody think? If Lindsay seems to be a bit OC-ish don't worry she won't. Get ready for part 2.**

________________________________________________________________


End file.
